


Gratitude

by whomii2



Series: Trope fics and pics [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e11 If-Then-Else, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e11, Trope Bingo Round 4, dinner with the boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold thanks John for saving his life after the events of If-Then-Else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Mithveaen's birthday. A bit early but I got impatient.
> 
> Also for my trope bingo square: dinner with the boss

Reese was tired and aching not just in body but also in spirit. They had lost someone else and that hurt more than the bullet wounds.

Harold had quietly asked that he stop by the subway station before heading home. John figured Harold was dealing with the loss by mother henning John. But that was ok, because John's response to losing Shaw was a need to keep a closer eye on the people he had left, especially Harold. 

When he approached the subway car Reese figured Harold's mother hen instincts must have really kicked into overdrive. Their small table for eating was covered in a white linen table cloth. China and silverware had been set on the table. A wine bottle, no doubt a good one, was airing and food from an upscale restaurant had been dished out on the china. It was quite a departure from their usual Chinese takeout cartons.

“What's all this Harold?”

“It occurred to me Mr. Reese that I have been a bit remiss. I never thanked you for saving my life at the stock exchange. Although I should add that I am not too thrilled with you taking a bullet for me, let alone several.” Harold took a fortifying sip of his wine and then continued.

“Nathan was my partner and my friend. His loss...it left a more profound effect on me than the physical damage from the explosion. I never thought that I would have someone like that again in my life. But I was wrong. I have you. Recent events have impressed on me, once again, the importance of not leaving the most meaningful things unsaid. So I wanted you to know. You aren't just someone who works the numbers for me. You're my partner and my friend. My very best friend—aside from Bear” Harold added with a small smile in an attempt to lighten the mood after his heartfelt confession. 

“You helped me realize Nathan's dream. Helped me lay to rest the ghosts of all those Numbers I couldn't save. For that, for saving me, and most importantly for being my friend I am profoundly grateful. I cannot thank Miss Shaw for what she did, but I can thank you. So this dinner is just my humble way of showing my appreciation.”

“You don't owe me anything Harold. You saved my life – not just with the CIA, or the bomb vest, but from the day we met when you gave me a job. And even if we're now caught up in events bigger than ourselves, I won't regret all the good we did. You helped me return to the kind of man Jess fell in love with, the kind of man Carter believed in. But you gave me more than just a purpose. You gave me a family. An unusual and mostly dysfunctional family, but still a family. You brought us all together so that we could make a difference. Save people. That is also your friend's legacy. I said some people the world can't afford to lose. We lost Carter, and we may have lost Shaw, but we aren't going to lose you. Not on my watch.”

“I wonder now if it wouldn't have been better if we never brought Miss Shaw into this. We saved her life, only to have her lose it anyway.”

“I don't think she would agree, I think she thought we were worth it. Besides you have no room to talk. You've shown you're willing to sacrifice yourself if it would save me. I don't doubt you would do the same for any of the others. But I have to tell you, I am going to do everything I can to make sure you never do that.”

“Objection noted, John. Now let's eat, dinner is getting cold”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Mithveaen's birthday. It's a bit early but I got impatient.
> 
> Also for my trope bingo square: dinner with the boss


End file.
